Too Sober
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: James Potter finds out that drunkness can cause minor memory loss the next morning, much to his disappointment. Sequel to 'Hiccups'. ONESHOT!


**Too Sober**

"Hello, love," I greeted, walking down to the Great Hall in step with her.

"Love?!" she asks me, frowning. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"At least once more as always, _love_," I tell her, leaning in to kiss her. She watches my lingering lips and jumps at least five feet away.

"Potter! How dare you! Like I'd ever actually kiss you!" She chides.

We've entered the Great Hall by now and are attracting a few, well a lot of gazes. People know how funny our arguments can be. Though I'm sure neither of us find it amusing. It's sweet, I grant you, she's incredibly sexy when she's angry, particularly when it's at me. Though I'd much rather have her in my arms than argue with her, and I now know she would too.

"Oh, Lily," I laugh, "there's no point in hiding it, love."

"Hiding what?" she's trying to buy herself time, but it's conveniently enough for me, not working. She's twirling a soft curl around one finger.

"Love, love, love…" I say, snatching her finger away from it's teasing position in her hair. I hold her palm against mine, smiling softly at the memories from the previous evening. "Love," I repeat, and then whisper in her ear, "You've already confessed your love to me."

"What!?" she says, worry and shock etched into her beautiful face. She gave me a look that said 'how does he know?'

I laugh at her. "Love, let us finish this conversation away from the centre of the hall."

She's had enough, she wants out. "No," she says stubbornly, "there's nothing to talk about."

I take her arm, "come now, love," I say. "After all, what do you have to worry about?"

"You telling the whole bloody school of my feelings, is what, you dolt," she hisses under her breath. It's so quiet that I hardly can believe I've heard it.

She warily sits next to me, the other end of the table from my mates. I wink at them, before turning my attention back to Lily.

"Now, love, how do I know?" I ask softly, laughing at the terrified look on her face. "Because a naughty girl told me." I say, watching her face.

She says nothing; she's too busy calculating an answer. If she asks me who said 'naughty girl' is, she'll make it perfectly obvious that I am correct.

"I d-don't know what you'r-re on about, Potter," she says.

"Oh, but you do, _love,_" I watch her shaking. I hate seeing her this unsure, but I've nearly got her and I won't give up. Not now.

I put my arm around her waist and draw her closer to me until our thighs are touching. "Please, love, let's not go back to this," I whisper into her hair.

She looks into my pleading eyes, I've got her and she knows it. "James…" she says softly.

"Lily," I reply, my tone gentle and affectionate. I wait for her to say her thoughts.

"Who told you?" she asks quietly and getting lost in her eyes is the only way I manage not to thrust my fist in the air, triumphantly. "Was it Alice?"

"No, love," I say softly. "Do you really not remember last night?"

"No…" she looks horrified. "I went drinking, with Alice."

"Yes, love, you were pretty drunk," I say, snickering under my breath. "Love, you told me."

"I did?" she looks bewildered.

"Yes, love," I grin. "And then you kissed me… lots."

I allow my words to sink in. "No…" she says.

"No?" I ask, not expecting such negative thoughts after her passion last night.

"Bugger…" she says.

I laugh, "love, please let's not go back to being enemies."

She shakes her head, "no, you're right," she tells me.

"I need you as my lover, Lily," I tell her.

She nods her head in agreement. "I do too."

"I love you, Lily," I say.

"I love you too," she breathes back.

We kiss, softly, gently, slowly. It's tantalising, and sears through me. I can here the cheers of my fellow students as we kiss, Sirius, Remus and Peter's voices the loudest of all. I rest my tongue against her lip. Even a few of the teachers are cheering or clapping. I can hear Hagrid and Slughorn, yelling. Lily allows me entrance to her mouth, without hesitation. Our tongues meet, triumphantly.

She breaks the kiss and rests her arms around my neck. I gaze from students to teachers. McGonagall smiles amused and affectionately at us, her Head Students and Dumbledore winks at us.

I look at Lily, affection and love shining from her eyes. She pulls me into a tighter embrace.

"Lily, will you go out with me?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies. And with that she promised me forever.

* * *

"James! James!" I lift my head. "James the baby is coming!" 

I jump up, nerves bounding through me. "I'm coming, love," I yell.

She's laying spread out on the bed, her eyes filled with tears of discomfort and fear. I bend down by her side. She lets out a whimper, "James…"

I smile, reassuringly and kiss her forehead. "It's gonna be okay."

"I'm scared," she tells me.

So am I, I'm terrified. In a few hours, I'll be a father. But I don't tell her this. "You'll be fine." I promise.

She seems reassured, for she reaches up and kisses me. I smile, watching her face.

The healer arrives and I stay with her. It's a long process, but not enough. Before I can believe it, our baby is born. A beautiful baby boy. His hair is mine, a dark, messy black. He opens his eyes to greet us with a pair of beautiful, emerald green, almond shaped eyes.

"Hey," I say softly, as the healer passes him into my arms. I sit on the edge of the bed. One arm around my Lily's waist and the other holding our son protectively close to me. We stare at him, his tiny sleeping figure, so pure, so innocent.

We look at each other, both contemplating the name we had previously thought of. Lily nods, and I gently pass Harry James Potter into her awaiting arms.

"I love you," she says. "And I love Harry, too."

I smile, my son, Harry James Potter. Our son.

"I love you too, Lil," I kiss her lips lightly, watching Harry's stirring figure. "And Harry is just beautiful."

"He's his daddy's boy," Lily says.

"With his Mummy's eyes," I reply.

I kiss her again; still unable to believe I have a loyal, faithful, beautiful wife and such a young, stunning, gorgeous son.

* * *

**I was not planning to write this, but I had pointed out to me by "Stress overload" that Lily would not have been likely to remember confessing her love to him while she was drunk. So I dedicate this to Stress overload. **

**Thanks, reviews please. **

**Love James' Lily Flower xoxo**


End file.
